Clannad: Another Chance At Fate
by mikem123
Summary: <html><head></head>Three years ago, Tomoya lost his chance with Kyou, after breaking up with Ryou. Now he is left alone with no one to care for. But one day, he gets another chance to be with the one he loves. Another chance with the girl he lost. Another chance at Fate. First fanfic, honest reviews are appreciated!</html>
1. Chapter 1- Reunion

Where this story takes place is three years after the bad end of the Kyou/Ryou chapter of the visual novel, the first time I ever played through it. Then the idea kind of sprung up, and here you go! Honest reviews are greatly appreciated.

Another Chance At Fate

Chapter 1 – Reunion

My name is Okazaki Tomoya, graduate of Hikarizaka High School. Now I own my own apartment and work as an electrician for Hikarizaka Electrical Company. Most of my time these days is either spent at work, or one of the few bars in town, since I live alone and have no one to care for. I came close once, to being with the one I love. Or, I guess I should say loved, since it has been almost three years since I've even seen either of the Fujibayashi sisters. I can't say I blame them…

XxXxX

It was a Saturday, and my boss is forcing me to take tomorrow off. Unable to argue, I decided to head to the bar close to my apartment that night. I reach for the pack of smokes in my pocket…. Damn, I'm out. As I make my way to the nearest gas station, I hear a familiar sound, almost like…

"A bike?" I ask out loud. As I turn my head to look, I see the bike fly past me. Only catching a glimpse of a red helmet. I completely dismiss it, and continue about my night.

"That'll be ¥480" the cashier said cheerfully.

"They just keep getting more expensive these days, don't they?" I ask her as I handed over the money.

"Makes quitting look like a good idea, huh?" she said. I simply shrug my shoulders and leave. I never liked comments about my smoking habits.

XxXxX

The first thing I do when I walk in the bar, light a smoke, order a glass of whiskey, and sit my happy ass down. There was no need to order anything specific, since I come here so often. Some people are known as regulars, and then there's me, coming in practically every night to get my peace of mind before I stumble to my apartment and pass out on the floor.

"You can go ahead and leave the bottle out," I told the bartender, since it just felt like one of those nights. I honestly haven't taken a day off in a few weeks, so it felt kind of special.

After a good 4 glasses of alcohol, I was well past the point of seeing straight. I was about to get up and walk out the door, before someone else had come in. I couldn't really make out a face, but I could make out an outline of violet. Since I recognized that hair anywhere, I automatically said the first thing that came to mind:

"Kyou…."

"Hi… Okazaki…" she replied shyly, using my last name since we have been estranged for so long.

"How... How have you been?" I asked, desperately trying to hide the fact that I was hammered.

"Oh… you know… fine…" she said hesitantly. I could tell she felt uncomfortable from my being here.

"I'll get out of your hair now, see you around I guess…" I started to make my way home, but to my surprise, she called out to me;

"Wait! Do you mind if… we could, maybe, hang out sometime?" I was shocked from the fact that she could actually talk to me, let alone ask to spend time together. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't in some kind of strange dream. "What are you doing? You're as strange as ever, Tomoya," She said with a giggle. I had to hide how shocked I was before she poked fun even more.

"Hey, quit making fun of me!" I was glad that she was being friendly, I could see a small amount of hope. "And sure, I'd like to spend some time with you. I actually live right around the corner from here."

"Come here often, Tomoya? You're not turning into an alcoholic, are you?" She asked in her usual authoritative manner.

"Uh… of course not! I would never stoop that low!" I had stooped that low a loooooooong time ago.

"Is that why you're wobbling back and forth like a drunken monkey?" My face then started feeling like the surface of the sun. I could almost see the light coming off of it.

"Sorry Kyou, gotta run! I'll see you around!" I ran out of the bar as fast as I could, praying she wouldn't run me over with her bike. I entered my apartment, and collapsed in success. "That was interesting, to say the least," I said out loud. My stomach was starting to yell at me for pushing it so hard. I had to pass out now, otherwise the consequences could get…. Messy.

For the first time in a long time, I laid out the futon onto the floor and slept peacefully. I almost couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring for me.


	2. Chapter 2-Change of Pace

Another Chance At Fate

Chapter 2- A Change of Pace

I woke to a loud banging on my front door. Ignoring the dull pain in my head telling me to go back to sleep, I glanced at the clock. "Who the hell wants to see me at 10:00 in the morning?" I ask myself as I get up to answer the door. I open it, when suddenly breakfast was hanging in front of my face.

"Good morning Tomoya! I brought rice omelets to eat before our big day today!" She exclaimed in her overly excited self.

"It would have been nice to know about this 'Big Day' beforehand, but I accept your generous offer milady," I added a bow at the end to complete my act. Not a moment too late, I feel a brick come down on top of my head. "What the hell did you do that for!?" I said sitting on the ground, holding my head in pain.

"You were being a smartass, and I didn't appreciate it. I guess I'll have to eat this food all by myself" She said, just the thought of missing out on her cooking terrified me.

"I'll be good, I've missed your cooking…" Defeated, I bow my head, in hopes that I can still eat.

"Hmmmm, I guess I can forgive you this one time," She began laying the food onto my small table. It was almost enough to feed three people, and as usual she expected me to do 90% of the work. "Come on Tomoya, I have faith in you!"

"You start eating to, damnit!" It really did start feeling like old times again. I think this change of pace will turn out rather well.

XxXxX

"So where are we going, anyway?" I asked as we continued walking to the main part of town.

"You are going to take me to the shopping center, and you are going to have fun! Got it?" Menacing as always.

"Mandatory fun, you got it!" Giving here the thumbs up and a small grin, we continue down to the main shopping area. The first place we went to sold beach wear and swimsuits. I guess she plans on visiting the beach sometime this summer, I only hope she isn't planning on dragging me along...

"I think you should take me to the beach next week!" Damnit. I'm starting to believe she can read minds.

"I'm not so sure about that, this is the first day off I've had in a long time," Her expression immediately went from excited, to that of a sad puppy. It hurt a bit on the inside, "Ok, ok, I'll see if I can't get a day off next weekend," I knew damn well I was overflowing with vacation time, but there was no way I was going to let her know that.

"You better. I've been dying to go, but Ryou has been so busy with her school work, I don't want to go by myself!" She calmed down once she saw my demeanor change. Ryou, the person I truly hurt all those years ago.

"Ryou... How is she?" I asked her, quite genuinely.

"Ryou? She's been doing great. She's been accepted into nursing school, and she actually found a boyfriend almost a year ago," I was glad to hear that she had moved on quite well. Even had a new love, maybe now I can forgive myself…

"Tomoya? Earth to Tomoya~~…. HEY!" I snapped back to reality just in time to miss the dictionary flying towards my face. It flew over me, hitting a wall behind me. To my surprise, there was a dent in it.

"Damnit Kyou, that could have killed me! Where did you find that book, anyway?"

"Tell me what you think of this hat. Does it look nice? Does it go with my outfit?" She was pretending like nothing even happened. I can't say I'm surprised. Thankfully I've had plenty of practice dodging her dictionaries of death.

"Ugh, the hat looks fine. Now could you at least acknowledge the fact that I'm still alive?"

"Ah yes, you do seem to be alive and well," I'm starting to wonder how I got myself wrapped up in this. Still, it beats wasting away in a bar.

She checks out with a hat and a pair of sandals, verifying our beach trip next Saturday. I act like it's a drag, but in all actuality, I'm kind of excited to spend more time with her. That and actually having fun in my life, that's always a good thing.

I reach for my smokes, seeing as we were outside. Right before I could light it, however, another dictionary comes flying in front of my face, knocking the cigarette out of my mouth. Her accuracy is as impeccable as always. "What the hell was that for!?"

"What the hell are you smoking for, anyway? Especially in front of a lady such as myself. You've got some nerve, Tomoya," She did have a point. I only started smoking to take my mind off of things. I guess I should think about quitting.

XxXxX

We ended up laying in the grass of a park we used to frequent. It certainly had a nostalgic feeling about it. We had picked up some bentos from the store around the corner. Of course I was the one to pay for it.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it?" Seems like she was feeling nostalgic, too. I nod my head in agreement. "All the times you, me, and Ryou would have picnics and poke fun at you. And that day when you…" Her whole demeanor turned depressing and hurt. I knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"The day I rejected you…" I remember it clearly. She had "suggested" that I practice kissing with her for Ryou's satisfaction. I turned her down, but the very next day I rejected Ryou's kiss as well. It was a very confusing time back then. Then when I finally got my feelings straight, they were both gone from my life. That's when I hit rock bottom.

"Yea, I have no idea what I was thinking," she said with a smile, trying to cheer herself up. I could tell it still hurts her. "Tell me, Tomoya…"

"Yea?"

"What are we now?"


	3. Chapter 3-A New Start

Another Chance At Fate

Chapter 3

"Wha… what do you mean?"

"Well, how do you feel about me? Do you still resent me for leaving you alone?" She was being paranoid that somehow I had resented her for ignoring me these last few years, when she had every right to do so.

"Kyou, I've never resented you, or had any bad feeling towards you. I hurt both of you back then, and I've regretted it ever since. I'm worthless, and I deserved every bit of the consequence…"

"I know you were confused, and didn't know what to do. I guess I couldn't forgive you for making Ryou cry. I still don't know if I can forgive you…" That was the bombshell. I thought fate was giving me a chance to repent for my sins, but I guess it's going to be a bit more difficult than I had thought. I had to find a way to make up for it.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you. To the both of you?"

"Well…" For some reason, I got a bad feeling about what she was going to say…

XxXxX

"Tomoya, what's in that box?" Yoshino Yusuke, my co-worker and supervisor, asked me when I showed up to work the next day.

"I'd rather not talk about it, can we please get to work?" I can't believe Kyou talked me into this…

"I saw you out and about with a girl yesterday. Almost got hit by a few books," You are as perceptive as ever, Yoshino. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Fujibayashi Kyou, and she's an old friend from High School. Not much to it," I prayed he wouldn't dig any further into it.

"Old friends? Are you sure that's all it is?" Damnit Yoshino, why do you have to be so curious? "From where I was standing, it looked like a little more than that." He said with a smirk.

"Yes, that's all it is! At least for now, I think…" The confusing emotions are starting to haunt me again.

"It sounds like you still have a few kinks to work out. If you need help, don't be afraid to ask," I have to admit, he may be overly curious and nosy, but he has been a great help to me for the last few years. And he is still more than happy to help me with my issues. Someday I'll have to find a way to repay him.

"Thanks Yoshino, I'll come to you if I have anything," But right now, I need to try and solve this on my own.

"Of course Okazaki, it's no trouble at all."

XxXxX

"Kyou, what are we doing here?" Ryou asked me, still curious as to why I brought her along with me. She has no idea what she's walking into. "I'm supposed to meet with Kappei later today."

"I know, I know. Just give me some time, ok?" Tomoya should be here any minute now…

XxXxX

I started walking to the park, like Kyou told me to. In this… God awful costume. I see Kyou standing there, talking to someone. I couldn't see who it was, they were standing behind a tree. Kyou calls out to me, beckoning me to where they were.

"It's about time you showed up. We've been waiting for twenty minutes!" Well I'm sorry that I work for a living. "How about you introduce yourself?" That's when I realized who she was with. It was Ryou, on the verge of tears from laughing so hard. This just became a whole new level of embarrassing.

"Hello, my name is Tomo the panda. I'm so very happy to meet you!" The surface of the sun is starting to seem very cold at this point, as I recited the lines Kyou gave to me. They both were laughing hysterically. At least I'm starting to make right of my long list of wrongs.

"Hello 'Tomo', I'm Ryou, nice to meet you," She said between breaths, trying to regain her composure. It didn't seem to be working to well. "Kyou, what's going on here?"

"Ok Tomo, you can take of the head, at least. I'm sure you're dying in there," You have no earthly idea. I wonder how she'll react when she finds out who's under the costume. As I take off the panda head, I see her expression change from amusement to awe.

"Hey Ryou, it's good to see you again," I said in the calmest way I possibly could. My nerves were still running rampant. I could barely stop myself from shaking.

"Tomoya…" She paused. My depression and anxiety started kicking in again. And then, to my surprise, she smiled. Like nothing bad had ever happened. "It's good to see you, too. After all these years. How have you been?"

Obviously, I wasn't about to tell her that I had become a drunk, a chain-smoker, and a workaholic. So I just gave the default answer. "Oh, I've been fine. Just living in the moment." If you could call the last three years "living".

"I'm glad to hear it," She said cheerfully. "I've been worried about you. I hear you started working at the electric company?"

"Yea, it's not bad. It's a lot of work and," That's when Kyou cut into our small talk.

"Umm, Ryou? I thought you were meeting with someone later?" I guess this little adventure was a last minute surprise for her, too. My guess is she has a date with her boyfriend tonight.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Thanks, Kyou! I'll see you later tonight. I'm sure I'll see you around, Tomoya!"

"Wait! Are you and your 'lover' free Saturday?" Ryou blushed furiously at the word "lover". I see she's still shy as always. "I talked Tomoya into going to the beach with me. You guys should come with us, too. It could be a double date!" She froze at her own words. Ryou was stunned as well. Needless to say, it was definitely a spit-take moment for me. Kyou simply added, "I'll talk to you later…" and Ryou ran off.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'double date'?" I wasn't going to let her live it down that easily, although it filled my heart with joy.

"I'm not saying I completely forgive you, but you're definitely on the right track," She smiled after saying that. It was something that would lift even the saddest heart. I was overjoyed that I had made progress in the right direction for once.

It was then I remembered I had to be up early tomorrow for work. I bid farewell to Kyou, after she made it clear we were still on for the weekend.

After I made it home, I finished the last of my smokes, and swore to never pick up another pack. My life was finally taking a turn for the better, I wasn't about to let something that small ruin it. Only four more days until I can keep heading in the right direction. All I can do now is sleep and keep moving forward.

Author's note:

First of all I would like to thank you all for reading my story and following along. And thank you for the review/ advice. Secondly, I would like to say that I have no idea how long I am going to make this fanfic. I have a few ideas to keep it moving along, so it could be anywhere from 10 to 25 chapters. But, I digress. So, once again, honest reviews are greatly appreciated, I'm always open to advice and critiques. Chapter 4 should be out within the next couple of weeks.


End file.
